Shades of Grey
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: AU after book 5. Harry learns that the prophecy was faked to cover up the real prophecy. Together with Severus, he fulfills the prophecy by becoming Tom's mates. Grey!Harry. Manipulative!Dumbledore. Deaging. Character death. Harry/Severus/Tom


"Shades of Grey"

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: This is AU after OoTP. Warning! This story contains slash and a relationship between three people. There is nothing explicit in the story, because it's against the site rules and I don't think it would fit in the story. If slash or a triad offends you, please back out and find a different story to read. Also, this is a manipulative Dumbledore story, not evil but just manipulative .

'Blah' means thoughts

/Blah/ means Parseltongue

Blah means telepathy

%%%

Harry sat by his window at Privet Drive, anxiously awaiting the return of his familiar, Hedwig. He had sent Hedwig off with three letters, all of which contained the results of his NEWTS. One letter went to the Weasleys, one went to Hermione, and the last one went to Severus Snape. It was hard for Harry to believe that he had fallen in love with his Potions Master and had been in a relationship with him for a year and a half. They had been very careful while Harry had still been in school. Severus had assigned Harry detentions that were just a facade. He wanted to spend time with the younger man, nothing sexual, but just hugs and chaste kisses. The summer after his sixth year Harry had been picked up by Severus on his seventeenth birthday and had spent time with his lover at Spinner's End. It was at that time that Harry learned the truth about Dumbledore, the war, everything. Harry remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

%%% FLASHBACK BEGINS

"Harry, now that you are of age, there are things you must know." Noticing that he had his attention, he continued, "The prophecy you heard at the end of your fifth-year was faked. However, there is a prophecy concerning yourself, the Dark Lord, and one other. Dumbledore has heard the true prophecy. He purposely had Trelawney make up another prophecy and had the other one kept under wraps. This false prophecy is the reason for the war. Dumbledore is the one who has spread the rumors of the Dark Lord's evil. In truth, only being separated from his mates has driven him insane."

"Mates?"

"Yes. The true prophecy proclaims two mates for the Heir of Slytherin; one Parselmouth and one Master of Potions." Severus paused, allowing Harry to absorb this information.

Harry's mouth fell open. "You and I are Voldemort's mates?"

"If you like, I can take you to the Department of Mysteries so you can listen to it."

"I trust you, Severus. It's just hard to believe."

"The Headmaster is a master manipulator. You're not the only one who fell for his grandfatherly routine."

"What about Voldemort's use of the Dark Arts?"

"Being able to use the Dark Arts doesn't make you evil; just like being in Slytherin doesn't make you evil. It all comes down to intent and affinity. You could kill someone with A Wingardium Leviosa and it's taught at Hogwarts. As for affinity, some people find it easier to cast light spells than dark spells and vice versa. Since the Dark Lord (even in his youth) found he had an affinity for the Dark Arts, he had inadvertently set himself up to be the next Dark Lord, but it's not everything you've heard. If Dumbledore had not publicly declared him a Dark Lord, neither the war that claimed your parents' lives nor the one that is on the horizon would happen."

"So Voldemort is not evil, but he's not good either?"

"The world isn't split into black and white. There are all shades of grey. Remember that."

%%% FLASHBACK ENDS

It sounded impossible, but Severus wouldn't lie to him.

Tap. Tap.

Hedwig was back, and she had a letter! Harry opened the window, allowing his feathered familiar to come in. She flew in, landed on her master's desk, and stuck her leg out, offering the letter to Harry. He untied it and discovered it was from Severus. It read:

Harry,  
I will be coming to take you away from your relatives shortly. Have all your things collected and ready within the hour.  
Severus

P.S. Please be dressed in robes.

Harry grinned at the post script. Ever since Severus learned that Harry wore his cousin's hand-me-downs because he had no other muggle clothes, the Potions Master insisted that his lover dress in robes when they were together. Harry reread the letter, smile gracing his face. He was glad Severus was taking him away from the Dursleys.

That was one reason he fell in love with Severus. He didn't believe all muggles were harmless. In fact, he knew firsthand how awful some of them could be. He had been abused by his muggle father, whereas Harry had been neglected at first and abused later on by his relatives. He had first realized they had similar childhoods during the Occlumency lessons in his fifth year. At first, he was scared of Severus but had respect for the man who had saved his life numerous times. At the end of his fifth year, Sirius had died, and Harry was sent back to the Dursleys with no idea of whether or not he would be leaving early.

Alone and not wanting to think about Sirius, his thoughts turned to Severus and what he recently learned about him. Without knowing why, he started penning a letter to the man, explaining what he had gone through with the Dursleys (not in graphic details) and expressing interest in getting to know the man better and calling a truce ( in regards to the animosity between them). He quickly sent it off before he decided not to send it. He did not expect a reply, so when Hedwig came back with a letter, Harry was in shock.

That was the beginning of the friendship between them and through their letters, they found they actually shared very similar views on many topics. Harry had also discovered that Severus had a sense of humor hidden under his sarcasm, and Severus discovered Harry had wit and was more mature than even some men Severus's age.  
When Harry returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year, Potions was more bearable. That's not to say Severus was any easier on him, but Harry knew the comments didn't have any real bite to them. It was during the Christmas holiday that their friendship took a turn. Harry was the only Gryffindor to stay at school, so Severus asked if Harry wanted to spend Christmas with him. Glad to have a friend during the holidays, Harry agreed.

One night, Harry dreamt about Sirius falling through the Veil again and called out to Sirius in his his dream. Severus had heard Harry's shout and went to check on him. He was slightly surprised to see the teen asleep with tears streaming down his face. Severus had little difficulty waking up Harry. Shaken by his dream, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and buried his face in the older man's night shirt. Severus rubbed his back, effectively calming the boy down. Once Harry calmed down enough, he withdrew from Severus reluctantly and said, "Thank you."

"Go back to sleep, Harry."

"Will you stay with me? Please?"

Looking into Harry's green eyes, Severus could almost see Lily pleading with him. He couldn't say no after that. Severus nodded and climbed in next to Harry, who fell asleep easily. Severus followed suit. The next morning, Harry apologized to Severus.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Last night. I just needed a little comfort, and I feel safe with you. I liken being with you. I-I love you, Severus." took a breath before continuing. "I know teacher-student relationships are frowned upon, but if we're careful we should be okay." Noticing his friend (lover?) was still silent, Harry added, "Severus, please say something."

"You love me? Merlin's beard! I thought I was being a perverted old man for having a crush on a student who is young enough to be my son." Severus held his arms open to Harry. "Come here, Harry." Harry walked over to Severus, who wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, too, Harry." Harry hugged Severus back. "I think you're going to end up receiving more detentions for the rest of this year and all of next year too."

Harry smiled at his lover, and Severus bent his head, giving Harry a sweet kiss.

An apparation pop caught Harry's attention. His lover had just apparated into the room right next to him. Severus wrapped his arms around his young lover. "I missed you, my Harry."

"I missed you, Sev."

"Are you ready to leave and never come back?"

"Have been for awhile. Spinner's End, my love?"

"Of course."

Harry shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage, pocketed them, and blew a kiss at the Gothic-looking older man. "See you there."

Harry apparated to his new home with his lover not far behind and Hedwig flying there as well.

"So, Sev, when are we going to go see Voldemort? Does he even know His...mates are alive?"

"We will see Him when He calls. Rumor is it'll be this afternoon. As for your second question, I don't know whether or not He knows we're alive."

%%% LATE AFTERNOON, RIDDLE MANOR

Severus stood in the circle of Voldemort's followers, decked out in full Death Eater attire. Harry stood next to him, cloaked in a black robe with its hood pulled up over his head, shielding his face from view. Severus sighed inaudibly. It was a routine meeting. The Dark Lord was asking for updates. Lucius was up first, talking about how firm their hold on the Minister was; Fenrir Greyback growled about how well his communication with the other werewolves went; and after Yaxley's update about how firmly entrenched they were in the Ministry, Voldemort looked right at Severus. "Severus, who is your new friend?"

"He is a gift to you, my Lord, but only for your eyes."

"Very well. Stay behind after the meeting, and I'll see if this gift will save you from the Cruciatus Curse."

"Yes, my Lord."

After two pointless updates from Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and a couple rounds of Cruciatus to go along with those updates, the meeting ended. The rest of the Death Eaters left Riddle Manor, making Severus and Harry nervous.

"Let it to me, love," Severus whispered.

Voldemort leveled his scarlet gaze on Severus and the mystery person next to him. "Who is the gift, then?"

"Before he reveals his identity, I have news for you, my Lord."

"News and a gift? You are full of surprises, Severus."

"Thank you, my Lord. I have heard another prophecy. It concerns you and your mates."

Voldemort's eyes flashed. "They are none of your concern. My mates are dead."

/We aren't dead/ Harry said Parseltongue. /Sev and I are right here!/

/How do you speak Parseltongue?/ Voldemort inquired.

/I've always been able to./

"Love, please stop. You know what you speaking that language does to me," Severus panted. He took a couple of deep breaths, and he and Harry (who was still cloaked) stepped closer until they were standing beside Voldemort, one on each side. "If you don't believe us, my Lord, let us show you."

Both Harry and Severus placed both of their hands on Voldemort's arms. He let out an uncharacteristic gasp. If he wasn't sitting down, he would've fallen due to his knees buckling. There was a green glow to his right, and a red glow to his left. In his mind, the insanity (most of it) disappeared and presence of his mates. He could also feel the bonds connecting him to the two men standing at hid sides. Outwardly, his features also changed. Gone was the bald, white-faced, reptilian-featured Dark Lord, and in his place was the black-haired charismatic Tom Riddle, though his eyes were still red.

Severus and Harry stared at their mate as he took on the appearance of an older Tom Riddle. Their glows faded, and they removed their hands. Severus looked at Harry and nodded, signaling to Harry to remove his hood. Severus cleared his throat, effectively getting the Dark Lord's attention. "My Lord?"

"Severus, call me Tom." (AN: From now on, I'm going to use Riddle to refer to Tom Riddle/Voldemort.) Riddle turned to look at his other mate, and, to his astonishment, it was Harry Potter! "Harry Potter? How can this be?"

"The prophecy you so desperately tried to get your hands on two years ago was fake. Dumbledore purposely had a seer make up that prophecy and tried to keep our prophecy under wraps," Harry answered.

"Of course that fake prophecy pit a baby against the Dark Lord," Severus mentioned.

Harry looked at Riddle. "How did you survive the rebounded curse?"

"I have six horcruxes," Riddle answered.

Harry was confused. "What are horcruxes?"

"A horcruxes is a powerful object in which a dark wizard, such as myself, has hidden a fragment of his soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. To split your soul, you must commit murder and then encase a portion of your soul in an object with a spell I will not reveal to anyone."

"What are your horcruxes?" Severus inquired.

"My diary, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, my grandfather's ring, and my snake, Nagini. Why are you so interested in my horcruxes?"

"Well, we don't want our mate's soul so fragmented. Is there a way to reabsorb the pieces trapped in the horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"Or all except one?" Severus added.

"Yes as long as the horcruxes are in front of me."

"We know where the snake and the diary are, so where are the rest?" Harry asked.

"Wait a minute. How do you know where my diary is?"

"In my second year, I was forced to destroy it when Lucius Malfoy slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron."

"Hmm. I will have to torture Lucius for that. He was supposed to keep it safe. As for the other horcruxes, Bellatrix has the cup, the diadem is in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts, the ring is hidden in the house where the Gaunt family had lived, and the locket is in a seaside cave."

"What does the locket look like?" Harry asked.

"It's gold with runes on the front and won't open no matter how hard you pull."

"I saw a locket exactly like that one in Grimmauld Place," Harry replied.

"When did you see it?" Severus asked.

"Before my fifth year," Harry replied.

"Can you retrieve it?" Riddle inquired.

"Of course."

"I shall retrieve the diadem," Severus offered.

"I will collect the other three, and we shall meet back up here. Before you go, Severus, I need your arm." Severus offered his mate his left arm. "Harry, pull your hood."

Harry did so, while Riddle drew his wand and pressed the tip against Severus's mark, concentrating on Bellatrix. The insane witch appeared moments later. She knelt down. "My Lord."

/Harry/

"Severus, you two may go."

In the split before Harry and Severus disapparated, Bellatrix noticed them. Ignoring the cloaked figure, she narrowed her heavy-lidded eyes at Severus. "Snape! How dare you-"

"Silence!" Riddle exclaimed. All three looked at him. "You would do well to show him some respect, Bellatrix."

"Yes, my-my Lord! You have regained your looks!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Yes I have. Thanks to my mates," Riddle replied, gesturing to Severus and the still cloaked Harry.

"Who is he, my Lord?"

"You will learn his identity in time. My loves, you need to leave for your missions." Harry and Severus apparated out of the manor, heading for 12 Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts, respectively. "Now, Bellatrix, you need to retrieve the special item you have in your vault at Gringotts. It is still safe I trust."

"Of course, my Lord. I shall retrieve it at once." At Riddle's nod, Bellatrix disapparated.

Riddle sighed and disapparated, heading for the house the Gaunt family used.

%%% TWO HOURS LATER

Harry apparated back to Riddle Manor, locket in hand (or, more precisely, in his pocket). Before him, he saw a small table with what he assumed was Hufflepuff's cup on it. He fished the locket out of his pocket and laid it on the table. Riddle watched all this from his throne.

Harry turned to Riddle and took in not one but three thrones. The one Riddle was sitting in was obviously the biggest, but the other two were no less impressive. "Well done, Harry. Now, have a seat, and I will disenchant the locket." Riddle gestured this right.

Harry sat down. "Where's Sev?"

"He has not returned from retrieving the diadem. What took you so long, Harry?"

"I had to locate the locket. I knew it was in Grimmauld Place, but not exactly where in the house it was."

Riddle walked over to the table and took out his wand. "Close your eyes, Harry. I don't want you to see this." Harry closed his eyes as Riddle disenchanted another horcrux. The dark-haired grasped the locket and approached his mate. "I want you to keep it, since it's no longer a horcrux." Harry bowed his head, and Riddle placed the locket around his neck. "Now, we wait for Severus."

%%% TWO HOURS LATER

Severus finally apparated back, the diadem in his possession and a harassed expression on his face. He deposited the diadem on the table and approached the enthroned pair.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Harry asked as Riddle gestured for Severus to sit on the throne on his left.

He did so. "I would have been back sooner; however, the Headmaster had other plans. He was intent on having tea with me. I almost handed in my resignation, but I refrained." Severus exhaled and pulled a book out of his robes. "I did find a book I think might help us figure out our roles in this relationship."

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.

"The three of us drink this potion, only a mouthful each, then we prick our fingers and wipe our fingers on a piece of parchment. The blood on the parchment will spell our names and whether we're dominate or submissive," Severus replied.

"How long will it take to brew?" Riddle questioned.

"A couple of hours."

"Harry, you will go with Severus, and I will join you when I am finished disenchanting the last horcrux. Speaking of which, Severus, I want you to keep this since it's no longer a horcrux." Riddle placed his grandfather's ring on Severus's hand. "Now, you two go prepare the potion."

Harry followed Severus to his personal lab and took a seat opposite his mate so as to not disturb him. Harry loved to watch his Potions Master brew. He was constantly reminded of what he said in his very first Potions class. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. He wasn't sure whether it was the potion or Severus's movements that was bewitching his mind and ensnaring his senses.

Riddle sat back down on his throne after disenchanting the diadem. He was slightly frustrated. He felt two pieces of his soul missing. He knew one was destroyed when the diary was destroyed, so where was the other piece? His frustration level grew, slowly morphing into anger.

Harry hissed in pain and rubbed his scar vigorously, an action which caught Severus's attention. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Tom's upset about something."

"Can you tell what?"

"You know it's not that specific. I'm going to go find out." Harry leaped off the stool and strode back into the entrance hall, calling in Parseltongue. /Tom?/

/Harry, what's the matter?/

/I can tell you're upset. Tell me what's wrong. /

/My soul is still incomplete. There are two pieces missing. I know one was destroyed with the diary, but where the last piece could be I don't know./

/I think we should discuss this with Sev. He might have an idea./

The two Parselmouths walked to their mate's personal lab. Without looking away from the cauldron or the ingredient he was adding, Severus commented, "Everything worked out I trust."

"Yes and no," Harry answered.

"After disenchanting all the horcruxes, I still find myself with a fractured soul. Two pieces are missing. One was destroyed with the diary; however, one is still unaccounted for."

Severus set the fire under the cauldron to a low flame and thought for a moment. "Tom,were you intending to make a horcrux the night you went after the Potters?"

"No. I was intent on killing young Harry to fulfill that prophecy."

"Hmm. I think what may have happened was after the two murders, your soul was split and very unstable. So, when you cast the killing curse and it rebounded, your soul shattered and a part of it attached itself to the only living thing in the house," Severus told Riddle.

Riddle paled. "I made Harry a living horcrux?"

"It makes sense. I can speak Parseltongue, I can sense Tom's emotions, and I can see visions that Tom sends, inadvertently or not," Harry mentioned. Seeing Riddle's color, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"When I removed the horcrux from Nagini, she didn't survive. There's no way for me to remove it safely," Riddle admitted.

"Well, I couldn't live without you or Severus, which might happen as you two are much older than I am," Harry pointed out.

"I could deal with that later, if you wish, my love," Riddle said, drawing Harry into his arms. /My horcrux./

/Don't call me that!/

"If you two are going to hiss at each other, please do so elsewhere as I do not wish to ruin this potion," Severus told the two Parselmouths.

"Come, Harry. Let's leave Severus this work." Riddle and Harry walked out of the room.

%%% AN HOUR LATER

Severus walked out with three partially filled goblets floating before him and his wand in his right hand and a piece of parchment in his left. He found his mates in the entrance hall. Riddle was sitting on his throne watching Harry, who was standing at the table, examining the cup and the diadem. Severus levitated the goblets over to the table and gestured for Riddle to join them. He stashed his wand in his sleeve and laid the parchment on the table as well. The Potions Master pulled a silver knife out of his pocket and carefully placed it on the table. Riddle appeared next to Harry, who asked, "Are we ready, Sev?"

"Yes." Severus passed two of the goblets this mates. He picked up the remaining goblet and drank the potion. He then picked up the knife and made a small cut on his left index finger. He laid the knife down and, placing his bleeding digit against the parchment, leaving a smear of blood. His mates quickly followed suit, Harry going next and Riddle following him.

The three mates watched as their blood spelled out the following:

Severus Tobias Snape - dominant/submissive

Harry James Potter - complete submissive

Tom Marvolo Riddle - complete dominant

Harry frowned. "Complete submissive? What does that mean?"

"That means you're the more...passive partner. No matter which one of us you're with, you are on the receiving end. The one who is getting taken care of," Severus replied, wrapping his arms around his youngest mate.

"So, Tom is the complete opposite of me. What does yours mean, Sev?"

"I can be either. It just depends on who I'm with."

Riddle walked over and wrapped his arms around Severus. "Let me show your our room."

"Our room?" Harry echoed.

"Of course. Being mates means we share a room."

All three unwrapped their arms and started walking, Riddle leading the way. The room was at the end of a hallway. Once Harry was inside, his eyes widened. The first thing he noticed was the biggest bed he'd ever seen! The next thing he noticed was the color scheme; however, it didn't surprise him nor did anything else in the room. The walls were a silver color, while the carpet and the satin bed linens were Slytherin green. A comfortable-looking armchair, black in color, sat near the bed. A nightstand made of cherry wood was on the same side of the bed that the chair was on.

"I know what side I'm sleeping on," Harry said.

"Is that so?" Severus asked.

/Yes./ Harry walked over to Severus.

"Harry," Severus panted.

/Tom, let's tease Sev. Speak only in Parseltongue./

/Agreed, my horcrux./

/I told you not to call me that./

/I know./

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

/Yes/ they chorused.

Severus groaned. "Please stop."

/Aw, poor Sev doesn't like our teasing/ Harry hissed.

/Too bad for him/ Riddle walked over to Severus as Harry started rubbing his hands over Severus's chest.

"Harry, Tom," Severus moaned. "Please stop."

/I don't think we will/ Riddle replied.

Harry suddenly withdrew his hands and looked at them. There was blood on his hands! Riddle noticed Harry's hands, and his eyes narrowed. "Severus, what happened?"

"After the meeting before last, McNair doubted my loyalty and did this." Severus took off his robes and shirt, revealing lacerations of varying degrees of severity. "I fought him off at first, but then he disarmed me and then attacked me with a knife."

"He dared to touch one of my mates! He will not live to repeat his mistake!"

"Tom, kill him tomorrow. We need to take care of Severus," Harry told him.

"Of course. You're right, Harry." Riddle and Harry gently pushed their mate onto the bed. "I'm not verse in healing, are you, Harry?"

"No."

"I need my wand to heal these wounds," Severus spoke up.

"Why don't you have your wand?" Riddle asked.

"I do, but Harry's pinned my right arm down." Severus and Riddle looked at the complete submissive, who blushed slightly.

"Oops. Sorry, Sev." Harry removed his hands.

Severus snapped his wrist, and his wand slid down into his hand. He pointed it at himself and incanted, "Vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur."

Riddle and Harry watched as the wounds healed themselves. Severus slid his wand back up his sleeve. Harry smiled and laid down in his Potions Master's arms, and Riddle laid down behind Severus, arms wrapped possessively around him. It was in this position that they fell asleep.

In the morning, Severus was the first to wake, which put him in a slight predicament. Being sandwiched between his mates took away Severus's ability to move without disturbing either of them that is. Deciding to risk it, he slowly unwrapped his arms from around Harry and carefully peeled Riddle's arms away from himself. He slid towards the end of the bed and then off the bed. He headed off to the bathroom to start his morning ritual (which did include a shower).

Once he emerged from the bathroom, he noticed that both of his mates were awake; Harry was just putting on his glasses. Locking eyes with the complete dominant, Severus asked, "Did I wake you?" His eyes switched over to the complete submissive. "Either of you?"

"No, Severus. I usually wake early," Riddle answered.

"Same here," Harry piped up as he and Riddle slid off the bed and closed the distance between them and Severus. After a couple of sweet kisses each, Riddle and Harry went to the bathroom for their morning rituals, Riddle going first. While they waited for Riddle, Severus had his arms wrapped around Harry, who was facing away from Severus. When it was Harry's turn, Riddle was holding Severus.

Once Harry was done, Riddle led his mates to the dining room, where a feast was waiting for them. Harry's eyes widened at the selection: scrambled eggs, eggs over easy, bacon, sausage, ham, hash browns, grits, pancakes, waffles, toast (white and wheat), English Muffins, croissants, and assorted pastries. There were dishes of butter and assorted jellies and small jugs of syrup. There were also pitchers of pumpkin juice, apple juice and orange juice. A pot of regular coffee completed the picture. The obligatory bowls of sugar cubes and creamer were present.

"Are we expecting company?" Harry asked as they sat down. At Riddle's reply of "no," Harry continued, "Isn't this a bit much for three people?"

Riddle chuckled. "I suppose it is."

After their lavish breakfast, Riddle led his mates back to the entrance hall. As they sat back down on their thrones, Riddle addressed his mates again, "Pull up your hoods. I am summoning my Inner Circle. Severus, I need your arm."

Severus pulled up his sleeve. Riddle traced the mark with his finger. /I have to remove this soon/ Riddle hissed as he pulled out his wand. All three of them pulled their hoods up, which concealed their faces, and Riddle pressed the tip of his wand to Severus's mark.

The Inner Circle apparated to their master's side. Severus pulled his sleeve down and grinned. 'How long will it take for one of them to notice I'm not there?'

Riddle stood up. "My loyal followers! Though unusual to summon you twice in a row, I have news to share with all of you. Long ago, it was prophecized that the Heir of Slytherin would have two mates; another Parselmouth and a Master of Potions. I have found my mates. Before I reveal them to you, know this: both are under my protection. They are both lords to you now. Give them the same respect you give me. Hurt them and suffer my displeasure." Riddle eyed McNair. "Speaking of which, McNair! I heard that you doubted the loyalty of one of my most trusted. Do you deny it?"

"No, my Lord, but he is not here. He probably-"

"He is here, you fool! Crucio!" As McNair writhed and screamed, Riddle yelled at him, "It is not your place to doubt anyone's loyalty! Do not presume it your responsibility to maim or torture someone that is above you!"

Riddle lifted the curse, and McNair stammered, "Y-Yes, of c-course, my Lord. I-I won't do-do it again!"

"I know you won't. Avada kedavra!"

A green light shot from the end of Riddle's yew wand and hit an unsuspecting McNair. Lucius stepped forward and kneeled down. "My Lord! This is wonderful news. May we know the identities of our other two lords?"

An evil grin crossed Riddle's face. "Of course, Lucius. However, before they reveal themselves, I have another piece of news for you. Finding my mates has allowed me to regain my human appearance." Riddle pushed his hood back, revealing his face to his followers. A gasp resounded through the group. It was obviously a happy gasp, and a smirk found its way onto Riddle's face. "My two mates are well known in our circle. They are Lord Severus Snape and Lord Harry Potter." When Riddle said their names, Severus and Harry lowered their hoods.

Several shouts rang out from the collected Death Eaters, most notable were the Carrows and the Lestranges. As Riddle listened to the outbursts, he took note that most of the outrage was toward Severus, not Harry as he had expected.

"It's Snape!"

"He's a half-blood!"

"I heard he's a spy!"

"Silence!" Riddle half-hissed. "Lord Severus and Lord Harry are to be treated with respect! You are all dismissed! All except Lucius! Go!"

All of the Death Eaters except for Lucius apparated out of Riddle Manor. Lucius fell onto one knee again. "My Lords."

Harry stood up. "Six years ago, in Flourish and Blotts, you slipped an extra book into Ginny Weasley's cauldron."

Severus stood up, continuing the story. "During that year, at Hogwarts, the Heir of Slytherin opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Riddle picked up the tale. "The extra book you were so careless with was something you were charged with keeping safe. Unfortunately, Lord Harry was forced to destroy it. Do you deny it?"

Lucius gulped. "No, my Lords."

Harry and Severus sat down as Riddle drew his wand. "Your punishment is torture. Crucio!"

Lucius fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain as the curse tore through his body. Riddle kept the curse on him for several minutes.

"Now, leave us," Riddle commanded. Lucius quickly apparated back to Malfoy Manor. "Now, that that's taken care of, would the two of you like to go to the library?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Yes."

Harry and Severus stood up and followed Riddle to a humongous library. The cherry wood bookcases stretched from floor to ceiling and from corner to corner. There were rolling ladders attached to the bookcases so the upper shelves could be reached. In the middle of the room was a sitting area; plush chairs in a deep dark blue, a couch in a slate grey, and a low table in a cherry wood. Severus was sitting in one of the chairs, perusing the book he brought from Hogwarts, and Riddle was on the couch, content to watch the complete submissive, who was on one of the ladders.

Harry was looking through the books, searching for an interesting title. A book of spells caught the teen's attention. It wasn't full of dark or light spells. Clutching the book, Harry carefully descended the ladder. He sat next to Riddle, who wrapped am arm around his youngest mate. Suddenly, Severus stood up, his book still open, and walked over to his mates and sat down on the other side of Harry.

"I read something in this book that will interest you two." Severus placed his book on Harry's lap and pointed out the paragraph in question. "Submissives, both complete and partial, will crave the touch of one of their dominants; sometimes it doesn't matter which one; sometimes it does. Jitteriness is a sign of the craving."

"I found something too," Harry mentioned. "A permanent youth spell, but it sounds complicated." Harry placed his book on top of Severus's.

Severus and Riddle looked at the spell. Riddle said, "It's not too complicated."

As his two mates looked over the spell, something caught his attention to his left. It was a window he hadn't noticed at first. The sky was blue without a cloud in the sky. He murmured, "A perfect day for flying."

"All you're missing is your Firebolt," Severus replied.

Harry blushed. "I didn't think I said that out loud."

"Where is your Firebolt?" Riddle asked.

"All of our stuff is at Spinner's End," Severus answered.

"I want you two to get your stuff. You are moving here," Riddle asserted. "There is plenty of room, the wards keep you safe, there is a private potions lab, and a large field perfect for flying."

Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of the large field. Severus moved both books from the complete submissive's lap, and both of them stood up and apparated to Spinner's End. The second they appeared in their house Hedwig flew over to Harry, landed on his shoulder, and offered the letter tied to her leg to him. Harry untied the letter and stroked her feathers as he read his correspondence. A smile crept onto his face, and he fist-pumped. "Yes!"

"Care to let me in on the good news?" Severus asked.

Harry blushed slightly. "I bought you and Tom each a gift. A Nimbus 2001." Harry looked at his letter again. "Since I already paid for them, I can pick them up at any time. So, can I make a quick stop at Diagon Alley before going back to Tom?"

Severus stared at his Harry. He was surprised at Harry's gift. So surprised in fact, it gave him an idea. "Go ahead, Harry. I'll see you back at Riddle Manor."

They finished packing and shrinking their belongings and disapparated, Harry heading for Diagon Alley and Severus heading for Riddle Manor. After placing his and Harry's belongings in their room, Severus went to find Riddle, who was in the entrance hall. He approached the complete dominant without hesitation. "Tom, I have an idea."

"What is it, Severus?"

Severus grinned as he told Riddle his idea.

%%% A COUPLE HOURS LATER

Riddle touched his wand to Pettigrew's Dark Mark and concentrated on Severus. The Potions Master apparated to the entrance hall and looked around. Aside from himself, Riddle and Pettigtew were the only ones there. "Relax, Severus. You were the only one I summoned. Wormtail, leave."

Pettigrew scurried out as fat as he could, and Harry stepped out of the shadows. "I'm glad you're back. We missed you, Sev."

Severus turned around and smiled. "Harry."

Riddle quickly closed the distance between him and his mates. "Severus, hold out your left arm."

Severus did so, even though he was confused as to why. Riddle drew his wand, uncovered Severus's arm, and whispered a spell to remove the Dark Mark. Severus fell to his knee in pain. Harry ran over and supported him. The eighteen-year-old watched as the Dark Mark squirmed and faded until it completely disappeared. The Potions Master stayed on his knees, breathing heavily.

Harry looked up at Riddle. "Are you-"

Riddle cut him off with a nod. He trained his wand at Severus and cast a non-verbal spell to de-age him to eighteen-years-old and then did the same to himself. Harry whipped his wand out and shrunk their robes. Putting his wand away, he helped Severus to his feet. The rejuvenated Potions Master looked around and instantly felt arms go around him. His mates were hugging him. He smiled and returned the hugs.

Riddle broke the hugs. "I have one more spell we need to cast. It's a type of communication spell. It's a variation of the morsmordre spell, but it's not dark, and we'll be using our first initials. As you move your wand, think your name seven times. This spell will allow us to apparate to each other's sides, to alert the other two that help is needed, and gives us telepathy. To apparate, place two fingers on the initial; to alert each other, place your palm on both initials; and to use the telepathy, place one finger on the initial of the mate you want to talk to. We'll use our right arms for this. I'll go first. Severus, your arm."

Riddle performed the spell on Severus and then on Harry. Severus and Harry performed the spell on each other and then on Riddle with Severus going first. Severus and Harry were admiring their right arms, when Riddle spoke up. "Severus, aren't you going to tell Harry your surprise?"

Harry looked at Severus, who was grinning. "I handed in my resignation and cleaned out my rooms at Hogwarts. Albus wasn't too happy."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, and he asked incredulously, "Why?"

"If you need my touch or I need Tom's, it's not like I would be able to leave and you two can't appear in Hogwarts, let alone my classes." Severus wrapped his arms around Harry. "Besides, I would have to keep a glamour charm on all the time, and that's not a viable situation. I'm still one of the best Potions Masters in the world. Anyone, healers or otherwise, would pay a lot for potions from a Potions Master of my caliber. There is no need for me to waste my time teaching my craft to students who do not understand."

"You've given this some thought, haven't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Severus learned over and captured Harry's lips with his.

Riddle smiled at his mates. "We will need to tell the Inner Circle about our appearances. However, that can wait. Our dear Harry had expressed an interest in flying and has gifted us brooms so we could join him."

"Let's go flying!" Harry exclaimed.

All three went and fetched their brooms. They went outside and mounted their brooms. Harry immediately shot into the sky, and Severus and Riddle shared a smile before joining him.

Harry enjoyed the wind whipping through his hair and the feeling of almost weightlessness that comes from being on a broom. It was pure exhilaration. His two mates caught up with him, and they spent the next three hours doing trick maneuvers. They re-entered the manor, and each took a quick shower before reconvening for lunch, which was sandwiches.

"I am going to call another meeting tonight," Riddle said.

"Another meeting?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"What's wrong, my horcrux?"

"Don't call me that! Besides, meetings are a bore. There has to be a way to make things more fun, like have a party."

"Harry, can you honestly see the Death Eaters having a party?" Riddle inquired.

"Perhaps," Severus cut in quickly. "We have a quick meeting, mostly to inform them of a celebration later on in the night."

"We do have much to celebrate," Riddle agreed, smiling at his mates. "I will call a quick meeting after lunch."

"Between the meeting and the celebration, I am going out to buy some ingredients I will need later on. I will try to be back before the celebration," Severus mentioned.

"Don't forget to cast a glamour charm before you leave," Riddle cautioned.

"Of course," Severus said.

Lunch was a relatively short event, and before Harry and Severus knew it, they were seated (hoods up) in front of the Inner Circle. Riddle addressed the group. "My followers! In my quest for immortality, I have done many unspeakable things. The answer was simple indeed." All three lords lowered their hoods, and there was a collective gasp from the assembled witches and wizards. "Do not doubt our power. It has not diminished in the slightest."

Riddle turned to look at Harry, whose eyebrows raised slightly. Apparently, since it was his idea, Harry was going to make the announcement about the celebration. Riddle sat down as Harry stood up. "In two hours, you will return for a much needed celebration. We expect to see you in your finest clothes."

As Harry sat down, there was a smattering of polite applause. Harry shared a small smile with his mates. It was going to be an interesting night.

Harry and Riddle sat on their thrones, mostly unconcerned about the Death Eater celebration occurring mere feet away. What concerned them was their other mate's absence. Suddenly, Harry doubled over, and Riddle sat bolt straight on his throne. Both hissed in Parseltongue.

Help...hurry...he's got me...hurts

/Severus!/ Both lords hissed.

"Malfoys, Bellatrix, follow," Riddle ordered as Harry accio'd his Firebolt and his mates' Nimbus 2001s.

Once the quintet was outside, Riddle quickly explained the rescue plan. "Dumbledore has Lord Severus, and he's hurt. Lord Harry and I can apparate to his side; even inside Hogwarts. You three will be waiting on brooms below Dumbledore's window. You will be ready to catch us once we have Lord Severus. Now, go quickly."

The three adults took the brooms Harry handed them and left. Harry stepped over to Riddle. "How do we do this?"

"We each put two fingers on our 'S,' and we'll be right next to Severus."

Harry nodded, and he and Riddle did just that. One second later, they appeared in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was standing, but Severus was lying on his right side with his eyes closed. Both lords knelt down next to their mate.

/Is he alive?/

/Yes. We'd feel it if he wasn't./ Riddle scooped up his submissive and glared at Dumbledore, who seemed shocked at either the appearance of Harry and Riddle or Riddle's appearance. "How dare you attack one of my mates! Be glad I have more pressing matters to attend to!"

With that, Riddle and Harry slid out the window. Riddle (holding Severus) ended up landing on Harry's Firebolt, which Narcissa was riding, and Harry landed on Riddle's Nimbus, which Bellatrix was riding. Lucius, on Severus's Nimbus, flew over to his wife and lords. Riddle passed Severus over to the Malfoy patriarch.

"Narcissa, we need Madam Pomfrey to heal Severus, so I will drop you off on the ground. Once you and Pomfrey pass the words, apparate her to the manor," Riddle ordered.

The group split up. Once everyone except Narcissa had passed the wards, they apparated to Riddle Manor. Lucius followed his two lords, while carrying the unconscious Potions Master. Severus was laid down on the humongous bed, Lucius stepping back. Harry was very jittery. He craved the touch of one of his dominants, preferably Severus, but he didn't want to hurt him any more than he already was. Riddle noticed the jitteriness of the complete submissive.

/Harry, come here./ Riddle sat down in a comfortable armchair. Harry walked over and was pulled onto the complete dominant's lap. /What's wrong?/

/I need Sev's touch, but I don't want to hurt him./

/Just wait until Pomfrey checks him out. You'll just have to make do with me./ Riddle hissed with a wink.

Harry snuggled up against his mate. /I love you, Tom./

/I love you, too, Harry./

Just then, Narcissa and Madam Pomfrey rushed in. Madam Pomfrey gasped and pulled out her wand, performing healing spells as she went. Harry jumped off Riddle's lap and was at Madam Pomfrey's side. "Is there anything fractured or broken?"

"Fortunately no, but some of these lacerations are deep. What happened to him?"

"We don't know the details, but we found him unconscious in Dumbledore's office."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Riddle in horror. "Surely you're not suggesting that Albus inflicted these injuries!"

Before Riddle could retort, Harry held up a hand. "We won't know for sure, but it doesn't look good."

"He just needs to rest." At that declaration, Harry jumped onto the bed and slid under one of Severus's arms. He snuggled into his dominant's chest, relaxed. Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to protest this, but simply stared at the scene before her. Severus, who had been tense and wasn't sleeping peacefully, was relaxed (not completely though) and had his left arm wrapped around Harry.

Riddle approached the bed, appearing at Madam Pomfrey's side. "My scans showed that this is Severus, but why is he a teenager again and why is holding Harry relaxing to him?"

"He is Harry's dominant mate and my submissive mate. He and I deaged ourselves to be the same age as our submissive. Thank you for healing him. Now, Narcissa will show you out."

%%% LATER ON

Severus opened his eyes and looked around. He immediately recognized that he was in the room he shared with his mates, and speaking of his mates, Riddle was in a nearby armchair and Harry was laying in his arms, both were sleeping. Severus smiled. His mates rescued him and stayed with him. As good as it felt to hold Harry, Severus wanted his dominant. He brought his right arm over to his left arm. He put a finger on his 'T' and sent a telepathic message to Riddle.

Tom, I need you.

Severus, are you all right?

Yes, but I need you over here. I need your touch.

Riddle carefully climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Severus, who visibly relaxed completely.

"Tom, it was Albus. He-"

"Shh, Severus. We'll talk about it in the morning. Just go back to sleep. You're safe. I won't let him hurt you again," Riddle whispered. Severus smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Unbeknownest to either Riddle or Severus, Harry was feigning sleep and had heard the conversation. So Dumbledore had hurt his Severus. Harry frowned. 'He won't live to regret his folly.' As Harry drifted off to sleep, a plan started forming in his mind.

The morning dawned bright, warm, and slightly unwelcome. Harry and Riddle woke first with Severus following shortly after. Seeing both of his mates awake, Severus started his tale. "I had apparated to Hogsmeade and was headed to Jigger's Potions. Before I could step foot into the store, I was stunned, and the next thing I knew I was in Albus's office. He questioned my decision to hand in my resignation. I told him I didn't want to teach anymore. He told me the Ministry would throw me in Azkaban for being a Death Eater if I didn't teach. I pulled up my left sleeve and said what can they prove without a mark? Albus narrowed his eyes, drew his wand, and cast finite incantatem at me. He obviously thought either I was under a spell or was an impostor, but he wasn't expecting for a glamour charm to end. He cast several non-verbal wandless cutting charms. I guess he was mad that he lost one of his pawns.

"I'll make sure Dumbledore never gets his hands on you again," Riddle vowed.

"I agree with Tom, and I've got a plan to ensure that it won't happen again," Harry said. Intrigued, his mates leaned forward and listened as he detailed his plan.

%%% THAT AFTERNOON, HOGWARTS

"Thank you for seeing me, Headmaster," Harry began.

"Your letter was intriguing, my boy. You said that Voldemort had you under the Imperius Curse, but you've been able to throw off the curse before."

"It was the strongest curse that I've ever been under," Harry insisted.

"How did he get ahold of you?"

"I was out buying gifts for my friends before going to visit The Burrow, and I was apparently stunned by a Death Eater and brought before Voldemort. He put the Imperius Curse on me and made me speak only in Parseltongue and made me stay by his side. I just recently threw off the curse and escaped the first chance I got."

"You have certainly been through a lot, my boy. Lemon drop?"

Harry clasped his left hand over his right forearm (behind his back) and said, "You're so fond of those. Maybe I will try one."

The next second two apparation pops sounded, and next to Harry stood Riddle and Severus. Riddle narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. "You hurt one of my mates! You will not live to regret this mistake!"

Riddle drew his wand, but the next spell came from Harry's direction. "Stupefy!"

Since Dumbledore wasn't expecting the spell from Harry's direction, he didn't have time to deflect it. They took the time to tie up Dumbledore, making sure his hands were bound both behind his back and tightly so he couldn't move them at all. Riddle pointed his wand at Dumbledore. "Enervate!"

Dumbledore awoke and looked at the three wizards holding him hostage. "What is your plan, Tom?"

"To bring forth an era of peace with my two mates at my side." As Riddle said this, he wrapped an arm around each of his mates' waists.

Dumbledore waited for Harry to recoil, but when he didn't, Dumbledore glared at the bespectacled teenager. Harry, seeing the glare, grinned at the aged wizard. "Just figured it out, Headmaster? Tom never imperio'd me. I went over to his side willingly. Severus told me of your deception and the true prophecy. Now, it's time you pay for your deception and manipulations."

"You won't kill me, Harry," Dumbledore stated, confidently.

"You're right. I won't, but they will." Harry pointed to his mates, both of whom had their wands trained on the old wizard.

"The time has come, Dumbledore. Together, Severus?"

"Of course, Tom."

"Avada kedavra!" Twin beams of green light shot out of the two wands and stuck the old wizard. The twinkle faded from the blue eyes, and Harry untied the body with a flick of his wand.

"It's finally over," Riddle commented. "Dumbledore has fallen, and the era of peace has begun."

Begun it had. The takeover of the Ministry was so smooth no one had noticed, and the Board of Governors (with a little prodding from Lucius) had taken an interest in the appointment of new teachers, especially DADA. McGonagall was the new Headmistress. She was upset about Dumbledore's death, but she had no clues to lead to the culprit. The portraits were no help either as they had been rendered temporarily blind and deaf since Harry had entered the office. The muggle world remained blissfully unaware of the changes in the magical world, and the Statute of Secrecy was as strong as ever.

Fin


End file.
